blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes cover both the physical and mental attributes that make up a play er. Physical attributes will automatically increase as a player ages until they get to 32, after which the Physical attributes will begin to decline. Mental attributes have their own individual methods of increasing and do not decrease. Physical Attributes Speed Measures a player’s top running speed and helps in making and finishing line-breaks, as well as catching the line-breaks of the opposition. Acceleration Measures how quickly a player can go from stationary to top running speed and it helps making linebreaks and covering them, as well as getting back into position. Agility Measures how easily a player moves and transition from one action to another. It covers a wide variety of aspects, from helping to beat defenders or jumping for a ball, to how quickly the player can get to their feet. Coordination Measures a player’s hand-eye or hand-foot coordination, and so aids a player whenever they want to pass, kick, catch or throw the ball. Endurance Measures how long a player can compete before tiredness and fatigue starts to impact their performance, as well as impacts on the chance of injury. Height Being tall aids competing in the lineout and for high balls. The taller a player the more it positively impacts Speed but negatively impacts Agility, and vice versa. Power Measures the explosive force a player can bring to bear in contact situations. A simplified way of seeing Power is to think of it as strength in the legs and torso. It aids in collision impacts and where players need to generate forward drive. Strength Strength aids in situations where upper-body strength is valuable, like scrums, especially the front row, and any time a player wrestles another for control of the ball. Weight Being heavy aids the player in collision impacts and when trying to drive forward in a contested situation. The heavier a player the more it positively impacts Strength and Power and negatively impacts Endurance and Acceleration, and vice versa for a lighter player. Physical Attributes and Age Each season a player's physical attributes will increase until at the age of 33 they begin to decline. The rate of gain and decline per season is random. At every birthday up to and including the 32nd birthday, each attribute has a chance of gaining an additional +1 or +2 - 40% chance of an additional +-1 gain, and a 10% chance of an additional +-2 gain. From a player's 33rd birthday and beyond their attributes will begin to decline., Every birthday each attribute will lose 2 attribute levels but with a 40% chance of losing an additional one and a 10% chance of losing an additional one to that. Physical attributes can also be increased or decreased by up to 10 levels through physical attribute training (see Physical Attribute Training for more information). Mental Attributes Aggression Measures a player’s aggression and discipline. High aggression helps with rucking and tackling, but increases the risk of giving away penalties and the opposite for low aggression. Composure Measures how a player performs when the pressure rises during a match. Composure grows through playing matches and high pressure situations. Leadership Measures how inspiring the player is to those around him and is an important factor when picking a captain. Mental Attributes Growth Mental Attributes don't increase or decline in the same way as Physical attributes. * Aggression can be modified using rare aggression cards * Composure increases slowly each time a player plays a competitive match * Leadership TBC